There is a need in therapy and industry for improved antimicrobial agents. The phospholipase(s) have attributes of virulence factors and thus, may be a useful target for at least one of treatment, inhibition and prevention of microbial infection, such as fungal, bacterial, viral or parasitic, infection.
Hanel et al (Mycosis, 1995, 38:252-264) investigated the role of fungal phospholipases as drug targets in a mouse model of Candida albicans infection. Mice were treated with beta blockers and related compounds which inhibited secretory phospholipase activity on egg yolk plate assays. However, as discussed by Ashraf et al. Microbiology (1997), 143, 331-340, the assays used by Hanel et al are not specific for phospholipases.
Some bis-cationic compounds ammonium are known to have anticholinergic and neuromuscular blocking properties (e.g, Merck Index 13th Edition (2001), MERCK & CO, Inc., Whitehouse Station N.J. USA; Entry number 4364, page 772 Gallamine; Entry number 4660, page 828 Hemicholinium; Entry number 9878, page 1746 Tubocurarine).
Other bis-cationic ammonium compounds are known to behave as “Gemini” surfactants, as described for example in S. M. Menger and J. S. Keiper, Angew. Chem. Int. Ed., 2000, 39, 1906-1920.
The present invention relates to bis-cationic compounds comprising quaternary ammonium groups and/or quaternary phosphonium groups and their use as antimicrobial agents.